Clinic on Titan Street
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: It had started as just a small clinic, nothing exciting or special. But, when a sudden call by Dr. Jaeger saying he wishes to add the clinic to his hospital, things are turned upside down and backwards. How are they going to balance that with the five patients with a mysterious fever?


"Well, your reflexes seem to be average..." Green eyes watched as the tiny reflex hammer was put back in its place. "Let's check your temperature again." This was how the day went most days, with Eren Jaeger stuck in his clinic room. The woman who was checking on him looked at the thermometer with a exhausted look. "Still a hundred and two. How do you feel, Eren?"

"I feel fine, Dr. Bayati. I could take a run if I could." She gave a soft laugh.

"I know you miss track class, but we have to figure out what's up with you."

Even with many years of experience and training, Leah Bayati couldn't seem to figure out what on Earth was wrong with this boy.

The check-up continued before a tall man entered the room. "Excuse me for interrupting, but someone's on the phone for you."

She looked over at the blond man, "I thought Dr. Zoe was receiving a call today?"

He sighed, "She went to check on Sawney and Bean, y'know they got fleas a few days ago."

"I get the point, Mr. Smith." She nodded before leaving the room and picking up the phone.

"Wings of Freedom Clinic, how may we assist you?"

A deep voice sounded from the other side, "Yes, this is Dr. Jaeger. And who might this be?"

"Dr. Bayati, sir. What's your reason for calling?"

Dr. Jaeger responded, "Well, considering that this call was meant for Dr. Zoe, I wouldn't prefer to tell you. But, it seems she isn't here, so would you mind relaying what I tell you to her?"

"No, sir."

He continued, "All right. I'd like to make you an offer to purchase your clinic."

There was a silence, as if he was wondering if she was still there. She was, and she was also attempting to not throw the phone at the wall. Her and Hange's great grandparents had helped open this clinic, so this place was like her home. You don't sell your home when you still live in it!

"Dr. Jaeger, we're flattered but have to say no to your offer." She calmly replied.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a say in this. It's Dr. Zoe's decision. Please have her call back when she can. Good bye, Ms. Bayati." And then the dial tone came. He had hung up.

She kept herself from screaming by clenching and unclenching her hands before a shy voice sounded from behind her.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but are you okay? You seem upset." She turned to see Bertholdt by the door way, holding onto the frame for support. He also had the same mysterious fever Eren had, but hadn't acted violently just yet.

"I'm fine, Bertholdt. You can head back to your room with Reiner." He nodded before walking back. Maybe a walk could help calm her down. She got up from her chair and walked down the long hallway.

"Hey, where's Bert and Reiner?" She looked down to see Annie. The trio loved to hang out and watch movies, but sometimes she swore they were plotting something.

"In Reiner's room, down the hall. Watching another movie today?" Leah smiled at her.

"Yeah. Thanks for the pointer." Annie said as she joined with her friends. She didn't talk much, but there was no need to pressure her.

Her walk brought her to the x-ray development room. Her friends, Fiametta and Levi, were taking a break and drinking tea. Fia looked up when she heard her come in. "Oh, Ciao! What brings you here?" She grinned as she greeted her before giving her a knowing look, "Wait, is it about that Dr. Jaeger guy?"

Leah looked at her with surprise. "How did you..." "Overheard it on the phone. It was Levi's idea, I swear!"

Levi looked at her with an annoyed look, "Oi, why are you blaming me, dumbo? You were the one who suggested it." Oh boy, this is going to be interesting, Leah thought as the Italian woman grinned at his agitation.

"Cause I am too fabu for you."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night.."

"Would you quit acting so immature, Fia?" Another voice sounded from the development room.

"Oh shush it, Oulo!" She spat back. A quick bicker went between them before Oulo bit his tounge.

"Shit, I swear if your blood ruined the x-rays." Levi mumbled as he ran in to check. Fia began to search for the icepacks. This happened a lot, so they had ice packs all over the clinic. Multiple ice packs.

Leah decided that now would be a good time to leave them alone to sort their issues.

The day ended as they sorted out who was going to stay and who was going to go. "So, what was the call about?"

Leah turned to the blond from earlier, "I'd rather not say until Hange gets back." She had calmed down a few hours ago and didn't want to be worked up again.

"Dr. Jaeger wants to buy the clinic." Levi bluntly said to him. "So that's why you were so angry today." Leah looked over at Levi with an agitated look.

Erwin sighed and patted her on the back, "You really need to work on not letting your emotions get the better of you. Besides, this might be good for the clinic. We did have a few close calls with the bills recently, and Dr. Jaeger _is_ pretty well known for how much of a great doctor he is."

She motioned for Erwin to lean down a little. "If big shot Jaeger is such a good doctor, then why isn't _he_ taking care of his only son? Why did he leave him in our care?"

Fia put a hand on her shoulder, "Woah there, friend, you might need to slow down. You're getting worked up again. Nothing's gonna happen in this clinic, and nothing ever will. You just wait until Hange gets back, okay?" Leah nodded before bidding good evening to her coworkers and heading home.


End file.
